New Years 1880
by Evil-Sorceress
Summary: Its the New Year 2011 today so here's a little something I came up with within like... an hour. Hope you enjoy it 1880 / 8018


I don't own anything. HAPPY NEW YEAR -s2- 2011 -s2- Its 1:00 New Year's morning right now o-o… I'm high with energy so I thought I'd write a little something for today. Enjoy!

-s2-

Hibari stood outside on the roof top of the Namimori school staring up at the night sky on New Year's Eve. It was slightly snowing, the gentle flakes piled up on everything it landed on, including the teenager. There was a song being sang by a small yellow bird that took shelter under Hibari's purple scarf. He patted Hibird's head after the song finished and the bird wearing a hat and scarf flew off.

When the moon was visible high in the dark sky hiding behind some clouds Hibari turned to leave. He opened the door that lead inside the school and went inside. The school was warm, filled with holiday decorations in every classroom and some in the hallways. A picture that hung on the wall was falling off because the tape had detached itself from it's place. As Hibari walked past it he pressed, with his finger, the tape up and back on the wall, displaying the picture of a Christmas tree and Santa coming down the chimney once again.

Just as Hibari was leaving the school Yamamoto showed up, running inside the doorway of the school. "Hibari-kun!" He smiled brightly with joy. "I knew I would find you here. I went to your house but you weren't there."

"Why are you here?" Hibari asked coldly. He looked down at the floor where Yamamoto's wet shoes have covered the floor with water. He glared up at him and took out his tonfas. "Kamikorosu."

Yamamoto looked down at the floor and knew he was in for trouble. "A-ah! S-sorry about that, I'll clean it up, promise!" He held his hands up to defend himself in case Hibari decided to bite him to death. "H-Hibari, come on, put those away."

Hibari continued to glare holding his tonfas up ready for attack. Finally, he huffed and put his tonfas back. "I'll make sure you clean that up before you leave here."

Yamamoto grinned and nodded. "I know you will." He straightened himself out and looked Hibari in the eyes. "I came to find you, Hibari." He answered his question. "It's New Years Eve a-and…" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "And I thought we should spend it together."

Hibari kept an emotionless expression. "That's a stupid idea." He said simply. "What makes you think I want to spend this day with you?"

Yamamoto was a little hurt by Hibari's words, but he knew Hibari could be cold at times so he didn't let it bother him too much. "Well, we've been seeing each other for a few months now… I thought it would be nice. Besides, you seem lonely here by yourself."

"Maybe I like it here by myself." Hibari crossed his arms. "Shouldn't you be spending today with your family? That is what the holidays are for."

Yamamoto blinked. "My old man?" He laughed a little. "Ah, no worries. He's actually the one that suggested I'd go and spend tonight with you. Not that I wasn't thinking about it myself of course."

Hibari couldn't understand why Yamamoto always had a smile plastered on his face. He was always happy, always laughing. Hibari almost hated it. Something about Yamamoto though drew Hibari towards him. _'Of all the people in the world I had to be attracted to this guy…' _Hibari sighed. He would never admit it, but he was glad Yamamoto had come to find him.

"Hello?" Yamamoto was closer now waving his hand in front of Hibari's face. He snapped his fingers and Hibari blinked as if he came out of a trance. "You awake?" He chuckled. "It's almost midnight." He looked at his wrist watch confirming it was only a minute away to New Years Day.

"So?" The Cloud Guardian asked. "What so special about midnight?"

The Rain Guardian looked at the floor. "Well, right after New Years Day begins couples around the world tend to kiss."

"Why?" Hibari blinked and gave Yamamoto an odd look.

Yamamoto shrugged. "I don't know, to celebrate the New Year; to welcome it I guess."

At that moment Yamamoto's watch started to beep. He looked at it and saw that it was exactly midnight. He chuckled, excepting the fact that Hibari wasn't going to kiss him. "Happy New Years, Hibari-kun." He smiled.

Hibari didn't answer back right away. He stared at Yamamoto for a while as he thought about something. Soon enough he gave up and pulled down on Yamamoto's shirt to bring his tall form to his height so he could kiss him. Yamamoto's eyes widened in shock of Hibari's action, but soon closed his eyes and kissed the shorter one back. When Hibari pulled back he released Yamamoto and put his expressionless face back on. "Happy New Year." He said.

Yamamoto was still surprised. It took him a moment to realise that what Hibari did was real and not a short daydream. His smile returned to his lips as he grabbed Hibari's hand and pulled him into a tight hug. Hibari was uncomfortable with this action and pushed Yamamoto away. "One step at a time…" he growled out.

Yamamoto smiled sheepishly. "Right." He took Hibari's hand and headed to go out of the school. "You can stay with the Old Man and I tonight. Come on, let's go."

Hibari slipped his hand out of Yamamoto's which caused the Rain Guardian to turn and look at him with a questionable expression. Hibari pointed at the floor. "We're not going anywhere until you clean this up."

"R-right…" Yamamoto grinned.

-s2-

Short, sweet. Yep… Going to bed now xD Night! Or morning I should say xD


End file.
